This invention relates to a rotary fluid handling device adapted for use as either a pump or a motor, and in particular it relates to a rotary fluid handling device of the type having an oblong chamber, a rotor therein, and vanes slidably mounted in the rotor and engaging the walls of the chamber to form expandable chambers.
Rotary fluid handling devices of the present type are known, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,470,987 and 3,387,565. However, the efficiency of this type of device depends in large part on the smooth cooperations between the vanes and the chamber walls, and to this end, there exists a need for new and improved designs in vanes and/or chamber walls to improve the cooperation therebetween.